whiskey wont help tonight
by axes tridents and snares
Summary: sometimes whiskey helps the troubled sleep at night even though they couldnt sleep in a million years. Thought when I think about it doesn't make sense but it doesn't matternow dose it? "Dakota Goulding. 17 .district 7. attacted 4 peacekeepers disobeyed district curfew. act of rebillion in 3rd degree. as a punishment youll become an ... youl recive appionments" summery inside


Whiskey won´t help tonight

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once for this whole series .do I look like the amazing S.C.? Yeah of Corse she's some 13 yr old with horrible internet connection .no I don't own any characters and I do not intend to make money, okay. Oh yeah also don't own Christina Aguilera's hurt

a/n: so this is a ff about darius and a o.c. this will have a lot of topics I personally been through or witnessed so it is pretty explicit so if your sensitive you should not read this I talk about rape sexual abuse drugs abortion death manipulation domestic violence stuff like that. Lana Del Rey's born to die is pretty much the theme song for everything. Oh so it's my first fan fiction I as a writer think I just write and I'm a horrible speller and my grammar sucks so sorry but I think y ideas are great. R&r please

Whiskey won help tonight.

Chapter 1: mind fuck

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Pain surged up my spine. Gare, my drunks ass father had shoved me down the floor, I hit our old handmade oak table on my way down cause I ran away today- again, I just want to get away from him. So I get a nice old whipping from the old man. It nothing new of coarse I've been getting hit since my mom died. I was what 11? Sick bastard, only because I promised, I promised.

He began to undo his belt. His old belt my mother got it for him on their anniversary real leather. It has little creases on the holes of its use, of course it dose he uses it so much on me. The tress carved into them are visible still pines trees, my mother's favorite. He started to pull it out.

The first loop of his pants

This is going to hurt

Second loop

It doesn't hurt that much

Third loop

I'm used to it

Forth loop

No, I'm not suppose to every get used to that.

I reach my nearest object, a bottle of whiskey. Hah his favorite thing I the world liquor, how ironic. I just feel the glass shatter one my thighs.

"You fucking bitch" he half yelled half grunted

"Watcha expect? Me to have all of my ma´s qualities, I have to leave space for my good

old´ pa" I scrambled to my feet looking for an escape, the stairs, I must reach the stairs.

I'm about halfway there, I slip, and of course I would just bloody slip. Oh how lovely.

He pounces on my back sending another wave of pain up my spine. He pulls my hair back; I can feel my hairs coming loose, his knees dig into the back of my thighs. He pushes my face down, my face smashes right on the cold, dirty ground. A drip of pink salvia slides down my chin, gosh this hurts.

My pain is quickly replaced with hate, anger, and desire to hurt him the way he hurt me. No not that physical shit I want to hurt him were in hurts the most … mind fuck.

"This must be it" I say almost sounding distant.

"What the hell are you talking bout "he yelled

My mother this is the way she must have felt getting beat by the man that's suppose to love you, be there for you, care for you" I began to yell "the man who gives you security, to give you understanding .the man who holds you up, not the one who breaks you down the one responsible for their own Childs death!" angry sobs escaped my mouth I never told him I never cried I never did but now I don't know why but I'm crying I'm human

"Shut up you stupid whore"

"No! You useless basterd you killed them both, both of them" an animalistic sound makes its way up my throat scratching my insides, emptying a piece of me.

He slaps me on my right cheek" I told you to never speak about them I'm your father"

"And I'm you fucking daughter. You haven't done anything to be my daddy again. You left me alone. You forgot you had a daughter "my sobs aren't angry anymore their ... Hurt "maple and dahlia weren't your only kids! Never once you told me no but you never said yes neither you didn't give a big fuck. I'm only here because I promised!" my body slumped I'm tired of trying .why? To get beat tomorrow? "I promised" I whisper more to myself than to him

When my mama was on her death bed she told me to try to make him good again, that sometimes whiskey helps the troubled sleep at night even though they couldn't sleep in a million years. Thought when I think about it doesn't make sense but it doesn't matter.

I barely noticed that he stopped hitting me... He was shaking … his breaths where uneven … he was crying." Shut up shut up" he chanted

"I just wanted a daddy. what have I done wrong !" I shouted "I just wanted you to care "

I also just noticed this feeling inside, I don't feel better I still hate him. I still hurt. I feel worse. He didn't react like I wanted to, he just cried? I meant to hurt him, but I'm the one with the slap in the face. Mind fuck.

A/N: most of your questions will be answered ext chapter. If you have any suggestions or you think something.. Write it on a review or pm me ill try to answer and make it happen. Thanks for reading ill put up next one next week most likely a Friday though…oh and the spacing might be weird


End file.
